


Foam & Fizz

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol & Therese celebrate New Year’s once more.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 33





	Foam & Fizz

Carol pours Therese a glass of champagne and they exchange a small laugh as soon as the bubbles quickly foam and fizz up to the brim spilling out like a volcano.

“Oh dear,” Carol murmurs. She stores the wine bottle back inside the mini fridge that came with the room then turning back around to face the young woman. She picks up her own full glass.

“To another year,” Therese says. She’s already dressed for bed in velvet pajamas.

“Happy New Year,” Carol responds back. 

They clink their drinks softly before taking sips of the alcohol beverage. As they do so, the radio on the nightstand has just announced the ball drop with brass instruments playing in the background.

Shivering through her night shirt, Therese’s eyelashes flutter with the warmth of wine and the fragance of Carol as she wraps her arms loose around the blonde’s waist smiling through their lips exchanging a blissful kiss.


End file.
